


Property

by xnowimnothing



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Bloodplay and breathplay Manznor smut for y'all





	Property

Brian cut himself across his chest, creating a long, deep, horizontal wound. Droplets of blood gathered on the line he had just drawn, small, round, intact. Lying down beneath him, Trent observed the scene ecstatically. His eyelids went heavy; he absentmindedly reached out one hand to his lover’s disfigured chest. But Brian blocked his wrist before Trent could even touch him.

“Do as I tell you”, Brian said, letting go of his hand and tucking his hair behind his ears in a delicate gesture, in sharp contrast to the violence he used to use against himself. Not that he would mind hurting Trent as well. But now wasn’t the time. Now his only purpose was to prove him he was Brian’s and only Brian’s. He would have done whatever it took to make him understand…

He brought his hand to his chest, and he finally ruptured those drops poised on the cut he had traced. His fingers smeared the blood messily on his skin; his only objective was to smudge them as much as possible. Then, he brought his own fingers to Trent’s partly open mouth and stroked his full lower lip, as if he was painting it red. Now Trent was even prettier: his crimson mouth stood out powerfully against his white skin, it completed that almost-perfect masterpiece with the green of his eyes and the raven black of his hair. Brian couldn’t resist him that much any more.

His fingers stained Trent’s skin more, around his lips, his cheeks, his chin. And Trent kept still, fully enjoying the way Brian brushed tenderly at his face. Suddenly, Brian shoved his index and middle finger forcefully in his lover’s mouth. He ordered him to suck and Trent obeyed, his eyes shutting as Brian looked at him intently; his cheeks hollow from the intense suction, his sullied lips tight around Brian’s fingers and his brow forrowed.

The taste of blood was pungent in Trent’s mouth, and he liked it; he didn’t stop sucking until Brian pulled out his fingers, which were clean now, now all the blood that had covered them was in Trent’s mouth, in his body, in his system.

Brian positioned himself between Trent’s legs, lubbed himself up and slowly entered. Trent sent his head back, against the pillow, and exposed his neck, his mouth open in a silent ‘O’ and his eyes closed. Brian didn’t move, he waited for Trent to get used to having it inside him, and in the meantime he smudged his hand again with the blood on his chest and brought it to Trent’s neck, teasingly on display. He tightened his grip, but not enough to keep him from breathing. Then Trent looked him in the eye, a serious expression on his face, as if he were daring him to squeeze harder, as if he were almost begging him to do it.

Brian’s willpower faltered for a moment and did what Trent seemed to be asking him; he tightened his grip harder and harder, until he noticed Trent’s lips had swollen and his face had reddened. When he let go of him, Trent started breathing heavily and fast through his mouth. He groaned, and his voice was nothing but a strangled sound.

Brian kept his eyes fixed on his neck. It was perfect. It was spoiled all over: he had left some welts that would surely turn into blatant purple bruises, and his own blood had soiled all the flesh over Trent’s carotid artery. He was marked. He was his.

Then Brian finally started thrusting into Trent, who still hadn’t caught his breath and whose voice was still hoarse from the abuse to his throat. He moaned, groaned, whined; all sounds that Brian loved so much and that made him go out of his mind. They prompted him to thrust in harder, to go faster. To reach further inside of him, Brian lay down completely on his lover’s body, increasing the physical contact between the two of them. His lips were behind Trent’s ear, their chests pressed together, Trent’s dick pressed against Brian’s abdomen.

The blood that was still flowing from Brian’s wound stained Trent’s flesh right over his fast-beating heart.

Trent held Brian close. Between sighs he told him, “I am yours”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any grammar mistake. Hope it didn't suck!


End file.
